


stress relief

by marinefollese



Category: Free!
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: Makoto looks hot, but also stressed. Cue Haru.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> so basically a makoharu makeout i owe NOBODY but myself LOL. i just basically want to marry firefighter makoto, but since i can't i'll live vicariously through haru. haru u lucky binch. also sorry for the title

There was something about Makoto sitting on their couch, hair mussed and clad in nothing but a wife beater and his baggy firefighter pants. He looked a little tense, shoulders set straight as he watched some show on television mindlessly, Haru decided, watching him from the vantage point in the kitchen, where he was putting away groceries. 

Haru put away the last item, a carton of milk, and walked over to Makoto with purpose. Makoto, probably engrossed in his thoughts, didn't even realise Haru's approach. Settling himself on Makoto's lap, Haru could smell the lingering traces of Makoto's cologne. He leaned over to Makoto's sharp jaw, peppering kisses all over it. Makoto made a little noise of surprise, directing his attention away from the television and his thoughts to his lapful of Haru. Strong arms wrapped around Haru's middle, filling him with warmth. 

Haru's lips moved up to Makoto's cheek, where his kisses were followed by a nuzzle of his nose. Makoto was slowly starting to deflate, tension slowly but surely seeping out of his body. Makoto shifted Haru in his lap, kissing him squarely on the lips. Haru's hands cupped the nape of Makoto's neck; Makoto tilted his head to kiss Haru more deeply. Makoto's kisses were always warm and sweet, even when he was in his worse moods, but Haru wasn't satisfied. 

Pulling away, Haru nibbled on Makoto's ear, hands sliding from the nape of Makoto's necks across his broad shoulders and down his toned chest. Palms flat against his chest, Haru's mouth moved down to Makoto's neck, continuing his ministrations. 

"Haru-chan," Makoto ground out, the first word Haru got out of him that night, and it came out half like a groan. Makoto's warm hands unwound from Haru's middle, sliding across Haru's white chef tunic down to his thighs, gripping them softly. Haru could feel the warmth radiating off Makoto through his pants, and slid his own hands down to cover Makoto's. 

Makoto's initial stress had melted away into gentle confusion, looking at Haru for an answer. Understandably so, Haru never usually initiated affection beyond a kiss or a simple touch. Haru sighed, like his answer was self-explanatory and didn't require verbalisation. 

"You looked tense, so I tried to make you feel better. Also, you look  _good_ ," Haru said, hands squeezing Makoto's. 

Makoto's features transformed into his adorable bashful smile, and he pecked Haru's nose in appreciation. Haru's hand gently nudged Makoto's head to his shoulder, letting it rest there while he rubbed the remaining tension out of Makoto's back in small circles. Pecking Makoto's head, Haru leaned his cheek on Makoto's soft brown hair, relishing Makoto's presence for a little while longer. Preparing dinner could wait.  


End file.
